


The Jean Grey School for Higher Feelings [fanmix]

by beerbad



Series: X-Men Femslash Fanmixes [1]
Category: All-New X-Men, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Mentor/Protégé, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Playlist, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An All-New X-Men Kitty/Jean Fanmix.  (This is teen!Jean with adult!Kitty, so hence the Underage warning.) Here is an explosion of all my current Kitty/Jean headcanon feels set to music.  Enjoy. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jean Grey School for Higher Feelings [fanmix]

 

 

  


**1.  Counting Stars - OneRepublic** \- This is a Headmistress Kitty song, running the Jean Grey School like a BAMF. :3

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_  
_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

**2.  Landsailor - Vienna Teng** \- Avengers vs. X-Men, two schools/teams both striving for mutant ideals.

_Lightbringer_  
_Tamer of night_  
_Blossom of hours unleashed_  
_Make me a lawbender_  
_All equalized_  
_Saved from the chill and heat_  
_Your power flows through me transformed_  
_Here’s where I was born_

**3.  Falling - Haim** \- The start of Kitty  & Jean's attraction.

_Now we're going down_  
_And I can feel the eyes are watching us so closely oh_  
_I'm trying not to make a sound_  
_'Cause I'll be found out somehow_

_So keep calling,_  
_Don't stop, no, I'll never give up_  
_And I'll never look back, just hold your head up_  
_And if it gets rough, it's time to get rough_  
_But now I'm falling_

**4.  Help I'm Alive - Metric** \- Teen!Jean in a nutshell.

_If we're still alive my regrets are few_  
_If my life is mine what shouldn't I do_  
_I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need_  
_While my blood's still flowing_  
_And my heart's still beating like a hammer_

_Help I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_  
_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_  
_Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train_  
_Help I'm alive_  
_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_

**5.  Hey Brother - Avicii** \- Kitty and her new O5 team, leading into Battle of the Atom.

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another_  
_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you_  
_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do_

**6.  Bad Blood - Bastille** \- Battle of the Atom, Kitty's team joining with the New Xavier School.

_If we're only ever looking back_  
_We will drive ourselves insane_  
_As the friendship goes resentment grows_  
_We will walk our different ways_

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever_  
_And those little things define us forever, forever_

_All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry_  
_It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie_  
_And I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore_

**7.  Hysteria - Muse** \- Kitty teaching Jean to control her powers, attraction ~intensifies~.

_'Cause I want it now_  
_I want it now_  
_Give me your heart and your soul_  
_And I'm not breaking down_  
_I'm breaking out_  
_Last chance to lose control_

_And I want you now_  
_I want you now_  
_I'll feel my heart implode_

**8.  Of the Night - Bastille** \- Kitty helping Jean through the knowledge of her future.  And then they bang.

_Won't you teach me how to love and learn_  
_There'll be nothing left for me to yearn_  
_Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand_  
_I don't want to face the world in tears_  
_Please think again, I'm on my knees_  
_Sing that song to me_  
_No reason to repent_

_This is the rhythm of the night_  
_The rhythm of the night_  
_This is the rhythm of my life_  
_The rhythm of my life_

**9.  Monster Hospital (MSTRKRFT Remix) - Metric** \- The Trial of Jean Grey, Jean's guilt and fear.

_I fought the war but the war won't stop for the love of god_  
_I fought the war but the war won_

_Monster hospital, can you please release me_  
_You hold my hands down, I've been bad_  
_You hold my arms down, I've been bad_

**10.  Wires - Athlete** \- Kitty worrying about Jean.

_Running down corridors through automatic doors_  
_Got to get to you, got to see this through_  
_First night of your life, curled up on your own_  
_Looking at you now, you would never know_

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_

**11.  Last Hope - Paramore** \- Resolution of the trial, Jean embracing her power and Kitty's support.

_It's just a spark_  
_But it's enough to keep me going_  
_And when it's dark out, no one's around_  
_It keeps glowing_

_And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to_  
_It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore_  
_And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has_  
_And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive_

**12.  Never Look Away - Vienna Teng** \- The ultimate Kitty/Jean love song.

_Let me uncover the silver in your dark hair_  
_The weight of your bones_  
_I want to witness the beauty of your repair_  
_The shape you’ve grown_  
_For you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky_  
_You’re made of memories you bury or live by_

_So if you’re out there in the cold_  
_I’ll cover you in moonlight_  
_If you’re a stranger to your soul_  
_I’ll bring you to your birthright_  
_I want the storm inside you awoken now_  
_I want your warm bright eyes_  
_To never look away_  
_Don’t you ever look away_

**13.  Skulls - Bastille** \- A possible dark future; future!Kitty/Jean from Battle of the Atom.

_I can't help but think of you_  
_In these four walls my thoughts seem to wander_  
_To some distant century_  
_When everyone we know is six feet under_

_When all of our friends are dead and just a memory_  
_And we're side by side, it's always been just you and me_  
_For all to see_

_When our lives are over and all that remains_  
_Are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave_  
_And hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms_  
_I'll be buried here with you_

**14.  Your Protector - Fleet Foxes** \- The threat of Jean's possible futures, Kitty protecting her no matter what.

_She left a week to roam_  
_Your protector's coming home_  
_Keep your secrets with you, girl_  
_Safe from the outside world_

_You walk along the stream_  
_Your head caught in a waking dream_  
_Your protector's coming home_

_As you lay to die beside me, baby_  
_On the morning that you came_  
_Would you wait for me_

**15.  Laughter Lines - Bastille** \- Ah, time travel angst. The possibility of Jean being sent back to the past. :'(

_You took me to your favorite place on Earth_  
_To see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth_  
_Our fingers traced in circles round its history_  
_We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries_

_As you held me down, you said_

_I'll see you in the future when we're older_  
_And we are full of stories to be told_  
_Cross my heart and hope to die_  
_I'll see you with your laughter lines_

**16.  First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes** \- ...BYE I'M CRYING

_Yours is the first face that I saw_  
_I think I was blind before I met you_  
_Now I don't know where I am_  
_I don't know where I've been_  
_But I know where I want to go_

_Remember the time you drove all night_  
_Just to meet me in the morning_  
_And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_  
_You felt as if you'd just woke up_  
_And you said, this is the first day of my life_  
_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_  
_But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_  
_And I'd probably be happy_

 

  
**[Listen on Spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/124416061/playlist/3UK0FgMrMJCjBll12cck5i)**  
**[Listen at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beerbad/the-jean-grey-school-for-higher-feelings) [shortened]  
[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dxl3q9hokpu6bmf/KittyJean_Fanmix.zip)  
[Tumblr Post](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/84055297636/here-is-an-explosion-of-all-my-current-x-men) **  
**[LiveJournal Post](http://beerbad.livejournal.com/361215.html)**


End file.
